Allies Of Albion
by DragonKin Myrna
Summary: Arthur is king, Morgana never became evil and instead teamed up with Merlin to train Mordred and protect her brother. Things should be perfect right? Wrong, a new and powerful kingdom has come into light and Arthur seeks an alliance with them before a mad sorcerer bent on revenge can march on Camelot. There is just one twist to this alliance, the entire kingdom is filled with Magic
1. Chapter 1

Allies Of Albion

Chapter 1

Warm rays of sunlight slowly sank into the beginnings of a sunset, dappling the forest road. A group of five riders trotted easily along the road. At the head of the group was a knight with brown slightly curly hair, blue eyes, and well chiseled features. He sat proudly on his massive blue roan charger with a loose grip on the reins, the horse trotting steadily and obediently with his neck slightly arched. Just behind the shoulder of the charger was a finely built liver chestnut mare carrying a young woman. She had long waist length raven black hair that fell in a raven wave down her back, her peridot green eyes watching the knight and the road. The knight suddenly jerked roughly on the straps of the pack attached to his back.

"Cahir! Be gentle with them!" the woman admonished.

"You would be doing the same Aislin if you had these stupid bats squeaking in your ear for the past hour!" Cahir growled.

"I would not, not when I know who they would be complaining to." Aislin said smugly. Cahir turned and glared at Aislin.

"If you were not my cousin and it was not my duty to protect you I would have thrown my gauntlet down and dueled you." Cahir growled. Sunlight glinted off the golden circlet that glinted in the sunlight which in turn glinted off the circlet that rested on Aislin's brow.

Both youth were members of a royal family who had received summons from Camelot. King Arthur had heard of the powerful kingdom and had immediately sought an alliance with them. Resulting in Aislin being sent as she was the next in line for her families thrown. Cahir was her cousin and the champion knight of their realm and was sent as her protector. The three others were pages carrying their bags.

"And if you had, Eiros here would have bitten off your arm." Aislin said with a smile. Patting the glossy neck of her mare, who snorted in agreement. Cahir grumbled and turned his gaze back to the road. Aislin smiled as they fell back into silence. It had not been more than five minutes when Cahir's charger halted and stamped a large hoof harshly into the dirt.

"What's going on?" Aislin asked softly.

"Something's bothering Beynon." Cahir said hand going for his sword. Beynon suddenly reared back on his hind legs, whirling around to place his bulk in front of Eiros' flanks as a group of ratty bandits jumped out of the brush. Startled by the massive horse they had not time to defend themselves from the swift strokes of Cahir's sword. Screaming the bandits made to bolt back into the trees as Cahir continued to cut through them, only to be intercepted by a group of knights in brilliant red cloaks.

In the space of five minutes the bandits were dispatched and Cahir was cleaning his sword. A knight with curly blond hair rode up to him, he appeared casual but Cahir could see how guarded he was.

"That was an impressive display of reflexes and swordsmanship." The knight said.

"Thank you, though I really can't take credit for the reflexes. It was my horse who sensed the bandits first." Cahir said modestly. The knight gave him a curious look and Cahir gestured to Beynon, the blue roan was busily dragging an unconscious man by his coat over to the knights in red.

"That is, an interesting horse." The knight said slowly.

"That, my friend, is putting it mildly." Cahir said with a smirk.

"May I ask where it is that you are traveling to? There are many bandits and brigands in these woods and I would hate for them to give you more grief."

"We are traveling to Camelot, to sign a treaty with King Arthur." Aislin said riding up on Eiros. Cahir glared at his cousin, how many times had they been lectured on not talking to strange knights?

"Are you the lady Aislin?" the knight asked his eyes widening.

"Yes, I am Aislin of Eira and this is my cousin, Sir Cahir of Eira." Aislin replied sitting primly and looking every inch a noble woman. The knight bowed from where he sat on his horse and Cahir noticed that the knight visibly relaxed.

"My apologies if I was rude Milady, I am Sir Leon of Camelot. One of King Arthur's knights, I ask that you allow us to escort you the rest of the way to the castle it is but an hours ride the way we came." Leon explained. Cahir was about to tell the older knight that he was escort enough for his cousin when she cut him off.

"Thank you Sir Leon, we would be most grateful for your assistance." She gave him a kind smile and shot Cahir a warning look. Cahir growled as Beynon ambled over to him.

"Next thing you know I am going to be beating the knights off of her with a lance." He told the horse. Beynon bobbed his head in agreement as Cahir climbed into the saddle. Leon barked out a few orders and soon they were loping towards the stone walls of Camelot.

Shod hooves struck a rapid staccato on the stone as the horses trotted into the citadel. Aislin had to fight down a smile as pages came scrambling to take the bridles of the horses and help the riders down. For some reason the sight always amused her, especially since her own horse tended to be overly friendly and Cahir's was grumpy. Eiros proved this by rubbing her forehead happily on a pages shoulder, while Beynon pinned his ears at the one holding his bridle.

"Oh lighten up cousin, you look as ill-tempered as your horse!" Aislin laughed.

"We were managing just fine without the knights. I don't see why they had to join us." Cahir muttered loud enough for her to hear.

"It is called being polite." She said as if it was obvious.

"And you could have politely turned them down." Cahir retorted.

"Oh stop being such a child! How do you think that would have looked to the king? We are here to make an alliance not an enemy." Aislin chided.

"Well you are not making my job any easier. I am supposed to protect you. How am I going to protect you from trouble, when I am too busy beating knights off of you?" Cahir asked in a surly tone. Aislin rolled her eyes and turned to face the stone steps of Camelot. A regal looking young man, not much older than herself, was striding towards her. The crown on his head and regal baring was enough to tell her that this was King Arthur.

"Welcome Lady Aislin, I trust your travels went well?" Arthur asked kindly.

"Yes My Lord, the only trouble we encountered was a small group of bandits an hour from here but my cousin and your knights made short work of them." Aislin replied.

"The boy has some fine skill with a blade your majesty, I would like to request a training session later this week with him." Leon praised with a smile at Cahir. As much as being called a boy rubbed him the wrong way, Cahir could not help but smile at the praise from the older knight.

"I'd be happy to train with you Sir Leon. The ride here was quite boring and I am itching to stretch my muscles." Cahir said with a cheeky smile. Aislin rolled her eyes and vowed to beat him later.

"I have a feeling that we are going to get along famously." Arthur said with a smile, "Merlin! Help carry the ladies things to her chambers, and this time, _try_ not to drop anything!" A tall young man with pale skin and black hair trotted over to Aislin's horse. He threw a look at Arthur before retrieving the bags.

"If you will follow me Milady, I will show you to your chambers." Merlin said politely. Aislin smiled and nodded falling into step behind the young man. She could feel the hum of his magic as they walked and she gave Cahir a meaningful look as she passed him.

After getting settled Aislin sat on her bed and waited, she did not wait long before Cahir slipped inside.

"What is it now?" he asked.

"There is a ban on magic here right?" Aislin asked slowly.

"Yes, that is kind of why we are here without Her remember? Or has Sir Leon occupied your thoughts?" Cahir quipped. Aislin threw a pillow at him in a huff.

"No you idiot! He's too old for me! And I asked because King Arthur's manservant, Merlin, has magic." Aislin hissed. Cahir froze and stared at her wide eyed.

"Tell me you are joking." He whispered. Aislin glared at him, "Oh great, and here I was hoping for a bit of a vacation from sorcerers."

"He's no sorcerer, his magic is too, alive. Like Her's, its old and powerful." Aislin said tapping her chin thoughtfully.

"Great, a warlock. Holy bat wings! He's a warlock!" Cahir exclaimed.

"And right under the Kings nose!" Aislin crowed.

"Maybe this could work in our favor, if we make it look like we are trying to get on the king's good side." Cahir said trailing off.

"When we are really trying to get on Merlin's." Aislin said her eyes glittering

"Then the treaty will be sure to go through!" Cahir said happily. He embraced his cousin as they laughed, their chances of success shining brightly.

"Now all we have to do is keep our magic from the King." Aislin said with a mischievous smile.

"Pff, if a Warlock can hide in plain sight of him for all these years, I think we can manage for two weeks." Cahir rolled his eyes. Aislin laughed and bid her cousin good night.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next morning Aislin was up bright and early, the hand maiden assigned to her had not shown up yet but she paid that no mind. She had always woken up before the servants came to tend to her, it was a habit that had been partially her own and partially trained into her. She sat on the edge of her bed reading a piece of parchment when there was a polite knock at the door.

"Come in." Aislin called setting down the parchment. The door opened and a timid looking serving girl stepped inside.

"Oh, I did not realize that I was so late! Forgive me Milady I will be on time tomorrow morning!" the girl said in a rush.

"You are not late, I just woke up early that's all. No need to fret." Aislin reassured the girl who visibly relaxed.

"Did you sleep well Milady?" the girl asked politely. She had come in with a breakfast tray, which she set down on the table and proceeded to go through the wardrobe and pick out a dress for Aislin. She helped Aislin dress in an rich emerald green velvet dress with an empire waist and loose three quarter sleeves. Once she was dressed and her hair combed and put in an elegant but relaxed braid Aislin kindly dismissed the girl and sat down to eat.

"Mind if I come in?" Cahir asked appearing in the door way. Aislin waved him in and turned back to the fruit on her tray.

"I'll say one thing about Camelot, the really know how to serve a good meal." Cahir said snitching a grape and popping it happily into his mouth.

"Mmmm, yes this is some of the best food I have had outside of our own kitchens." Aislin said taking a bite of a sweet roll.

"Breakfast aside, what are your plans for today?" Cahir asked.

"Today we begin the negotiations for the alliance." Aislin said nervously.

"Nego- what negotiations?! Everything has already been drawn out!" Cahir growled gesturing at the paper on the bed.

"You know that and I know that, but King Arthur does not. Also this is just the way things work, you negotiate, fuss, agree, and then sign the alliance. It's just the way it has to happen." Aislin sighed.

"Ok, so how do we get him to agree to the, magical, bit of the alliance?" Cahir asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I haven't gotten that far yet." Aislin admitted, "I'm working on it ok?" she huffed seeing her cousins eyes roll.

"If She were here this whole magic thing would have been half settled you know." Cahir said leaning back in his chair. Aislin narrowed her eyes at him but remained silent as there was no arguing with his statement.

Arthur was on his way to the council chambers to start the negotiations for the alliance, Merlin at his side as always.

"So what do you think of the visiting nobles from Eira?" Merlin asked casually.

"I barely met them yesterday Merlin." Arthur said with a roll of his eyes.

"What? No kingly instinct telling you that something is off about them or that this is the start of a beautiful friendship?" Merlin asked with a cheeky smile.

"I thought the funny feelings about people was your department _Merlin_." Arthur grumbled. He hated negotiations, they took forever. Steeling himself Arthur pushed open the large doors and strode majestically into the room. Merlin trotted alongside him and noticed that Aislin was already in the room, a piece of parchment lay in front of her.

"Are we ready to begin Arthur?" all heads turned as Morgana entered the room. She moved elegantly over to stand beside Merlin and her brother. Arthur nodded and took his seat, Aislin felt nerves start fluttering in her stomach as Arthur called the meeting to order. She hoped that Cahir was having a better day down on the training fields.

Cahir wondered how he got roped into this. He was currently on the training field sparring with Sir Leon. There was some satisfaction in the fact that he was trouncing the older knight with a fair amount of ease. With a flick of his wrist he disarmed Leon and a well-placed sweep of his leg sent him to the ground.

"It has been a long time since anyone but Arthur has been able to best me in sword fighting." Leon said with a smile. Cahir pulled him to his feet with a smirk, the older knight clapped him on the shoulder and they headed over to the bench to retrieve their water skins. Cahir paused mid stride as a dark brown snake slithered by.

'Well that was odd,' Cahir thought. He set his sword on the bench and jumped back as two more snakes slithered off the bench. He watched the snakes as they slithered off across the field, only to discover that the entire field was moving with snakes! The slithered purposefully across the field and headed for the castle.

"Um, Leon are snakes common in Camelot." Cahir asked slowly.

"Some, mostly they stay in the forest. The ones you will see around here are green or brown in color." The knight replied as he took off his armor. Most of the snakes slithering towards the castle were green or brown but that did little to ease Cahir's nerves. The sheer number of them was enough to tell Cahir that something was wrong, thanking the knight for the spar Cahir snatched up his sword and jogged towards the castle. He did not care if his cousin was in the middle of an intense meeting that would decide the fate of Camelot, something was wrong and they needed to find it before things got worse.

Aislin sat at the long table listening as Arthur and another Lord hashed things out. She fought down the urge to roll her eyes, the Lord was nothing more than a pompous idiot trying to get Arthur to agree with his ridiculous tax ideas. Had anyone actually listened to the lord's ideas and enforced them they would have a full rebellion from the common people on their hands.

Thanks to this worthless argument Aislin had been unable to talk to Arthur about the Alliance. She was about to clear her throat and redirect the conversation back to the paper in front of her when a soft hiss got her attention. Glancing down at the table in front of her Aislin felt her breath catch in her throat. A thick black snake with a beige diamond pattern on the end of its tail was making its way across the table.

"Where on earth did that come from!" Arthur exclaimed having caught sight of the snake.

"Your Majesty get back!" Aislin hissed standing up and moving away from the table. Soon all of the gathered council were following her lead as the snake dropped off the table and headed for the door. At that time the heavy doors were flung open.

"I am sorry to barge in but I need to speak with my cousin! I fear that something may be, Whoa!" Cahir was cut off as the snake slithered by his feet. Reaching down he snared the snake in a gauntleted hand and held it up to get a better look at it. The snake hissed at him and bared a pair of wicked looking fangs.

"Cahir!" Aislin shouted. Faster than most men could blink her hand darted up and whipped out one of the ornate pins in her hair. A flick of her wrist sent it whistling through the air only to embed its self in the snakes head, "You idiot that one was venomous!"

"I don't think its native to this land Aislin." Cahir said slowly. He was glaring at the dead snake in his fist, "Leon told me that the snakes of Camelot stay in the forest and are brown or green. This one is black with beige diamonds at the tail."

"But those snakes are only found…"Aislin trailed off. Her green eyes growing wide.

"Would you mind explaining what is going on here?" Arthur cut in sharply.

"Forgive us My Lord." Aislin said with a curtsy.

"Well I guess I should be thanking you for killing that snake. We would have been in serious trouble if it had bitten anyone." Arthur said with a grateful smile, "Let us continue with the signing of the Alliance shall we?"

"My Lord, I think you need to postpone the Alliance." Cahir said in a quiet voice.

"Why is that Sir Cahir?" Arthur asked. He was truly perplexed by the two nobles.

"Take a look at the court yard and I think you will agree with me when I say that we may be in trouble." Cahir said in a grave tone. Merlin and Morgana had joined Arthur as he moved to look out at the court yard. The king had to grit his teeth while Merlin stiffened beside him and Morgana's hand flew to her mouth. The entire court yard was alive with snakes of all sizes.

"What is going on? Where did all of these snakes come from?" Arthur asked.

"Why are they here?" Merlin asked softly.

"Get Geoffery out of that stuffy library and somebody find Giaus. I want answers now!" Arthur barked.

"My Lord, I do not mean to interrupt but I think we can all assume it was sorcery." A noble man dressed in green velvet and furs said in a smooth voice. Merlin glared, he hated this man he was about as trust worthy as a fox in a hen house. He knew Morgana felt the same as he did, a glance to his right made him smile. Aislin and her cousin were glaring icy daggers at the forked tongued man. At least he had someone in the court on his side.

"Sorcery?" Arthur asked in a low voice.

"Yes My Lord, and I suggest that you ask those two how it has happened!" the noble jabbed a finger at Aislin and Cahir.

"What? You think we did this?" Cahir growled.

"You just arrived yesterday evening, and the snakes arrived this afternoon. I hardly see that as a coincidence." The man sneered. Arthur was torn, on one hand it was highly suspicious but then again Aislin and Cahir had reacted in fear of the snakes.

"I can assure you my lord that we have nothing to do with these serpents. We do, however, know someone who specializes in uncovering spells, enchantments, curses, and can break them. This is a trusted confidant and advisor to our own kingdom. With your permission I would like to summon them here to help us before this gets out of hand." Aislin said. She spoke calmly and collectedly, hands clasped in front of her and head held high. Morgana smiled at Aislin, it was good to see another woman with a good head on her shoulders like herself and Gwen was in the area.

"And how do we know that this confidant of yours is to be trusted?" the fork tongued lord sneered. Merlin felt nerves gather in his stomach, he did not want to deal with another witch hunter especially now that Morgana was on his side. Protecting her, though she claimed he did not need to, and Arthur could land him on the head man's block.

"Many have come seeking their aid, not bothering to ask us but choosing to go straight to them. You would have to meet them yourself in order to deem them trustworthy. If it is any consultation, they have served our family for many generations and not one has used their knowledge to take my families throne." Aislin said remaining calm. Inside she was both terrified of King Arthurs judgement, and desperately wanting to throttle the noble in front of her. Cahir stood rigidly beside her and Aislin knew he was feeling the same as she did.

"You may send for this confidant of yours, but I will judge how trust worthy they are." Arthur said after a pregnant silence.

"That is all we ask My Lord, if you will excuse us we will go and send for her immediately." Aislin said feeling relieved. She and Cahir bowed deeply before heading for Aislins rooms.

"My Lord, are sure it is wise to trust them in doing this? For all we know they could be summoning a sorcerer!" the noble hissed.

"If they can ensure the safety of my kingdom and its people, then I will gladly except the help of a sorcerer." Arthur said casting a glance out at the courtyard. Merlin and Morgana shared a pleased smile at the kings words, it would make their lives that much easier if he was willing to allow magic to help. Excusing themselves Merlin and Morgana slipped away and made for Aislins chambers.

"If I ever see that fork tongued, troll begotten, pathetic dog of a man I will personally rip him to pieces!" Cahir thundered once they were in Aislins chambers.

"I'll stall King Arthur so that you have time to hide the body." Aislin seethed. She was writing furiously on a piece of parchment.

"Can you believe that he tried to blame this on us?" Cahir spat.

"Yes, actually I can." Aislin said with a pointed look at her cousin.

"Your magic told you didn't it? What did his weapon say?" Cahir asked. Aislin was gifted with a rare form of battle magic, she could hear the weapons held by someone and figure out what they were planning to do. She could also control weapons to an extent, she had sent swords chasing after more than one suitor in recent years. Cahir chuckled at the memory.

"Nothing good I can assure that, and they were words that would have my tongue scrubbed on a wash board." Aislin said with a shudder.

"I'll see his tongue nailed to a wall." Cahir growled.

"He'll have more than his tongue to worry about when She gets here." Aislin vowed, "Ok I have the message, I just need you to get a bat out of the pack and we'll be done."

"Right, which color bat do we send this time?" Cahir asked.

"A black one, it's the only way she will get here fast enough and I think that the situation calls for one." Aislin said with a cheeky smile.

"A black one?! I am not reaching my hand in there just to get it bitten off by one of those black devils!" Cahir said backing away from the pack. It squeaked angrily at him.

"Oh stop being such a baby, you are wearing armor!" Aislin said rolling her eyes.

"It just had to be a black one didn't it." Cahir grumbled. Cautiously he lifted up a corner of the pack's cover. Only for a vicious, pointed, black furry face to reach out and snap at him. Cahir quickly scruffed the offending bat and tugged it out of the pack, the bat shrieked and thrashed trying to bite the hand that held it.

"Knock it off you flying rat! Or I will stuff you and hang on the wall!" Cahir growled at the bat. With a twist it broke free and fluttered over to the table where it sat hissing.

"I apologize for my cousins rude behavior, but we need your help. We need you to take this to your mistress, it is urgent that she get this right away or the Alliance will not happen." Aislin said laying the roll of parchment on the table. The bat squeaked irritably before picking up the note and flying out the window, rapidly becoming a black speck on the horizon.

"You know you really should have been nicer to him." Aislin chided.

"Not when that thing tries to bite me!" Cahir snapped.

"Yes well, you are forgetting to whom he will be voicing his complaints to. And she is rather protective of her bats." Aislin reminded him. Cahir just grumbled and rolled his eyes. Aislin sat down on her bed and began casually levitating her daggers and spinning them in the air. Suddenly the door opened and Morgana and Merlin stepped into the room. They both eyed the floating daggers before slamming the doors shut, they starred wide eyed at Aislin and her cousins.

"You have magic?" Merlin asked in a rush. Cahir smiled at the warlock and sorcerous.

"Why don't you two come in and sit down? We have quite a bit to discuss?" Aislin said with a smile.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Aislin and Cahir were headed back to Aislins chambers to meet with Merlin, Morgana and Mordred whom the two Camelot magic users had practically raised. It had been nearly three days since their magic had been revealed to the warlock and his company, since then a fast friendship had been formed. Aislin and Cahir now were helping to teach the three magic users foreign spells from their lands to help them protect Arthur. Today they were going to be treated by Merlin who wanted to put on a small show for them as a thank you gift when a knight with long dark hair came jogging towards them.

Cahir recognized him as Sir Gwaine, he smiled and waved in greeting to the cheerful knight. The knights easy going attitude and sharp wit, when not drunk, easily made him a friend of Cahir's.

"There you are, I have been all over this castle looking for you." Gwaine said. He was a bit breathless which proved his statement.

"Is there something wrong Sir Gwaine?" Aislin asked with a small frown of worry.

"No need to worry your pretty head sweet heart, the princess has just requested your presence in the throne room. Apparently there was a stranger at the gate and he'd like you two present when he meets them. Probably just wants to show off for you." Gwaine said with a cheeky smile. Cahir and Aislin shared a brief look before nodding for Gwaine to lead on.

They arrived in the throne room a minute later feeling slightly nervous, they were pretty sure they knew who the stranger was. Hopefully she would keep her intimidating presence to a minimum.

"Lady Aislin, Sir Cahir, thank you for coming on such short notice." Arthur said with polite inclines of his crowned head to the both of them.

"Thank you for inviting us Sire." Cahir said with a low bow. Aislin curtsied beside him.

"My lord, our guest is here." A guard announced.

"Send them in." Arthur said in a voice of calm authority. Aislin and Cahir stood off to the left of his throne and wondered how long that would last. The guards had barely even shifted to open the doors when they swung open themselves and the temperature dropped. Aislin bit back a groan while Cahir subtly rolled his eyes. So much for toning things down.

A seemingly young woman swept into the room. Her strides were long, graceful, and carried the obvious power of a predator. Her head was held high and her gaze neutral but still piercing. She wore a long black velvet dress with a tightly laced bodice that didn't show off any bosom but just enough of her collar bone to be alluring. The front of the dress skirt had two strips of storm gray silk with a strip of red in the center, dark brocade swirled on the gray pieces. The sleeves of the dress were a sheer black material that billowed around her arms and gathered at her wrist, there was a high flaring collar on the dress that was red on the inside and black on the outside. The woman's hair was tawny and pulled back with silver combs only to spill down the back of her neck in soft curls. Her skin was incredibly pale and there were soft shadows around her eyes suggesting she got very little sleep. Her lips were red, lush, and full, the kind made for kissing and dangerous smiles though they were set in a fixed line. Her eyes were incredibly dark brown but if you looked close enough you could see hints of red. Her long black cape billowed behind her as she strode towards the king like a dark mist that no light could penetrate.

Everyone in the room subconsciously swallowed thickly, nerves varying as she stopped before Arthur.

"King Arthur of Camelot I presume?" the woman said in a velvety voice. Her tone was cool and made everyone shiver as she stared into Arthur's eyes with absolutely no fear of him or the power he held.

"You will show the King respect and bow before asking questions." Leon said bravely taking a step forward. The woman turned her head slowly and leveled Leon with a glare. The knight visibly shrank and paled under her gaze.

"I do not bow to anyone and I will show him respect when he has earned it from me Sir Knight. Now I suggest you step back to your post." The woman said in the same cool tone, the velvet in her voice deadly. Leon retreated quickly, he had never been this afraid of anyone in his life but this woman caused his very soul to tremble.

"Back to my question." She said turning back to Arthur.

"You presume correctly, and I will have you know that you are borderline treasonous behavior." Arthur said with a withering glare.

"I am Faerthurin, counselor, and advisor to the throne of Eira. I received a message three days ago of strange happenings in your kingdom and I have come to offer my….assistance if you will." Faerthurin said ignoring Arthur and meeting his gaze in a bored fashion. Arthur's expression went from withering to shocked.

"You're from Eira?" he asked.

"I think I just established that." Faerthurin said looking unimpressed.

"And you got here in three days?" Arthur asked.

"Do try and keep up your majesty." Faerthurin sighed.

"How did you get here that fast? And how did you receive a message so quickly." Arthur questioned.

"My charges sent me a bat." Faethurin reached back into her cloak and pulled out the large black bat and placed it on her shoulder, "As for how I got here so quickly that is of little importance. What matters is that I am here and I can solve your problem and those that will follow." Her tone was bored and unimpressed with the current situation.

"Your charges? Who are you are charges and, you received word from a bat?" Arthur asked raising an eyebrow in confusion.

"Honestly your Majesty did you leave your brain in bed? Yes I received a message from a bat so get used to it, as for my charges they are standing off to your left." Faethurin said with a slight huff as she gestured at Cahir and Aislin.

"This is the friend you said could help us?" Arthur asked them.

"Obviously, it's not like I came here just to have a conversation with you." Faethurin said rolling her eyes.

"Yes, this is Lady Faerthurin or Fae for short." Aislin said coming to stand beside the pale woman. Fae gave Arthur a mocking smile before spinning on her heel and exiting the room.

"Aislin, Cahir, I want you both in my chambers in ten minutes. I have a feeling that I will be here for quite a while this time so I want a full report on this kingdom, it's people, and anything else I need to know." Fae barked her voice still retaining its velvet plus a new tinge of steel.

"Your chambers?" Arthur asked in disbelief.

"You just got here My lady." Gwen said in a shaky voice.

"Yes and I took the liberty of picking out my rooms and unpacking my things now if you don't mind I have a catastrophe brewing that needs to be solved before next week. No I will not be joining you for dinner tonight Your Majesty and no I do not need a maidservant, I can dress myself unlike most of you nincompoops." With that Fae swept out of the room in a majestic swirl of black.

The whole room breathed a sigh but not one of relief. Aislin stared at the ceiling as if asking why this had to happen to her. Cahir pinched the bridge of his nose and groaned.

"So that is the answer to our problems eh?" Merlin asked. Cahir nodded, "Well she seems capable."

"If by capable you mean bloody terrifying!" Mordred hissed.

"Did you see the way she glared at us?'' Elyan asked with a shiver.

"At least it was not directed at you." Leon said in a hushed tone.

"I don't think I have seen anyone so, so-" Percival trailed off looking for the right words.

"Beautiful." Gwaine said with a happy sigh and love struck grin. All heads whipped in his direction.

"What did you just say?" Cahir asked. That was not what he was expecting.

"Beautiful, stunning, magnificent, oh there aren't the words to describe her!" Gwaine crowed with delight.

"Terrifying, bone chilling, blood curdling, and life threatening are a few that come to mind." Leon told the ecstatic knight. Gwaine just waved him off.

"You have got to be kidding me, you think she is stunning?" Cahir asked. Gwaine nodded like a child in a candy store.

"I am sorry to inform you Sir Gwaine but your affections will not be returned. Lady Fae is, well, you saw how she is really. Unapproachable, the last pursuit of her affections did not end well for the man, last I heard he was still walking with a cane." Aislin said with a shudder.

"She did what?" Arthur asked.

"Broke his leg, just by kicking it mind you but that lord will never run another foot race again." Cahir supplied. Arthur heaved a sigh and rubbed his temples.

"Are you sure that she is the only one who can help us?" Arthur asked plaintively.

"Unfortunately yes, otherwise we would not have resorted to calling her. She is always our last resort as she tends to, well, frighten people." Aislin said choosing her words carefully.

"That, my dear cousin, is the understatement of the century." Cahir grumbled, "Fae is more terrifying than a horde of questing beasts!"

"She did say that she would be staying a while didn't she?" Gwaine asked thoughtfully. Cahir nodded, "Good, well I am off." Gwaine made to leave with more pep in his step than ever before.

"And where are you going?" Arthur asked.

"To begin my efforts with Lady Faerthurin!" he said jovially.

"Gwaine, how drunk are you?" Percival asked blandly.

"I'll have you know that I only had one pint this morning thank you. Now if you will excuse me I have a lady to court." Gwaine said a bit hotly.

"Your funeral." Cahir called.

"Speaking of which, we are supposed to be in her chambers soon." Aislin said grimly. Cahir groaned, he was not looking forward to explaining everything to Fae, once she learned about what was going on heads would be rolling. Especially when it came to Merlin and Morgana, the hiding of magic was not something she tolerated well.

"Come on let's get this over with, if we are lucky she'll still be in a good mood." Aislin said heading for the door.

"I am afraid that you will be sorely disappointed then, as she seemed to be in a bit of a tiff when she left." Arthur said glancing at the door. He seemed wary, like she might be waiting around the corner.

"Oh no your majesty, when she left, she was in a good mood. You better hope and pray that she stays that way, else she turn this kingdom inside out." Aislin warned.


End file.
